Missing Links
by The Mocking J
Summary: Desmond joins the hunt for the Elysian Box. [Bonds Left Unbroken Bonus Episode.]
1. Chapter 1

**[[Spoilers: _For Azran Legacy, Curious Village, Pandora's Box and Bonds Left Unbroken._**

 **Set: _During Pandora's Box. After the previous bonus episode 'Ties That Bind' but before 'Blessings'._ ]] **

* * *

**Missing Links**

Desmond Sycamore sighed as he studied the scrawled note. Aurora's use the English language had vastly improved since she started school, though her handwriting was no neater than his. Another link between them. He would have smiled, were it not for Aurora and her cousin's absence.

Flora had been left in his care while Hershel and Luke rushed off on a train journey to who- knows-where. Three days ago, Hershel had discovered his mentor, Dr. Schrader, dead in his own home. Hershel had been restless since then. The only clue he possessed was a ticket for the Molentary Express, which he would follow to the ends of the earth.

Desmond understood his brother's anguish in losing a teacher, an old friend. Truly, he did. Not a day went by where he didn't think of Raymond...

Even after Targent's downfall, their tally of dead was never-ending. No wonder Hershel distanced himself from his adopted daughter so easily.

He didn't realize how distressed Flora would be by the situation. Being dumped at Desmond's house must have made her feel unwanted…

Unwanted enough to chase after Hershel and Luke. At least she was with Aurora for now, but Desmond knew he had to catch up to them. (That report for Dean Delmona would have to wait.)

He put Aurora's letter in his pocket, grabbed his coat and headed for the door— nearly tripping over Keats.

 _"Mrooow!"_

"You want to come as well?" Desmond cocked an eyebrow as Keats purred. "I suppose your puzzle-tracking talents will be put to good use. Where there are puzzles, we will find Hershel, and hopefully the girls."

The Molentary Express was yet to leave the station because a lady had gotten stuck in the first class carriage door. Desmond fought the urge to snort as he searched for Aurora and Flora on the platform. The delay allowed him time to hop aboard the train, even if it cost him a small fortune for a second class ticket. _You owe me one, Hershel_.

Small pets were apparently permitted onboard, so there was no problem bringing Keats. Desmond looked at the cat as the Molentary Express began to move. "Can you sense an abundance of solved puzzles nearby?" Keats bobbed his head and led him to the seventh carriage. Simple enough. Keats scratched at a cabin door. Desmond opened it. "Hershel, are you in there-?"

Instead of Hershel's top hat, he was met with a pointy blue hat belonging to an old woman. With a broomstick in her hand and her toothy smile, she resembled a witch if Desmond had ever seen one. Keats certainly added to that impression as he curled around her legs.

"I apologize... Madam." Desmond shifted his glasses. "My cat seems to have wandered into your cabin."

The crone threw back her head and cackled. "Madam Riddleton! I like the sound of that. You do keep fine company these days, my feline aficionado." (Not a witch then, just a cat whisperer.) "He probably recognized my puzzle shack— where all of life's lost puzzles get sent! Why don't you take a peek inside?" She gestured to the little house behind her.

"I would consider it, but I'm currently searching for my family." Desmond coughed. "Have you seen a gentleman in a black top hat, by any chance?"

'Madam Riddleton' regaled, "In the past, indeed I have. But at this moment in time, I'm still waiting to meet him."

Desmond wasn't in the mood for riddles right now. "Very well then, we won't trouble you any further. Come along, Keats." However, Keats had made himself quite comfortable on the cabin's settee. " _Or,_ you can stay here in case Hershel passes by. I'm going to find Aurora and Flora."

"I'll tell him you popped in," Riddleton called on his way out. Desmond couldn't shut the door quickly enough.

Another door slammed down the corridor, as if someone was in a hurry to escape detection. Desmond followed them out to the Observation Deck at the end of the train. He froze.

Standing on the edge of the deck was a cloaked figure with a dark hat. That cloak snapped in the breeze as the person turned to him. He was met not with a white mask— _thank goodness_ — but with the worried eyes of his daughter.

"Ah… Aurora." Desmond swallowed. With fumbling fingers, he pulled her letter out of his pocket. "Your letter."

He must looked have so shaken that she gasped, "I'm sorry! Flora was extremely upset. She wanted to pursue Professor Layton and Luke. I couldn't let her go alone."

"I understand, it's just… Why are you wearing _that?"_ That vile facade he should have burned years ago. It wasn't even the complete ensemble and it still sickened him. Yet, he'd kept it along with the other items that restored his memories. A reminder of Anne, perhaps… and of the man he used to be. The man he would never be again.

Aurora took off the hat, her honeyed waves tumbling down. "I found this costume in our cellar. Flora and I came in disguise so the professor wouldn't notice us."

Somehow, Hershel had failed to notice the attire of his former enemy. When faced with a mystery, he really was quite ignorant to everything else. Including Flora.

"Where is Flora now?" Desmond sighed.

"She should be outside the professor and Luke's room…"

Aurora showed him to their cabin in Carriage 3, but there was no sign of Flora, Hershel or Luke. "We might have missed them in the Dining Car," Desmond suggested. "It was packed back there." They returned to the Dining Car and asked if any of the passengers had encountered them. A haughty lady– the same one who got stuck in the door, Desmond recalled—complained that a top-hatted charlatan and a rude little boy had tried to steal her table. This was refuted by a waiter, who said Hershel and Luke had nipped into the kitchen before going to the Observation Deck.

Desmond huffed, "Wonderful, we must have walked right past them while they were in the kitchen."

"But that doesn't explain where Flora went," Aurora said.

The Observation Deck was deserted. Desmond remembered Madam Riddleton's words and checked her cabin again. Aurora was delighted to see Keats, but Hershel had apparently just left. "I told him you were buzzing about, so he went looking for you," Riddleton said unhelpfully.

"This is ridiculous!" _How could they keep avoiding each other?_

"Yes, I find it quite curious myself, Luke. Very puzzling indeed…"

"Hershel?" Desmond burst into the fourth carriage at the sound of his brother's voice. _"HERSHEL LAYTON!"_

Hershel and Luke stared as he surged towards them, shoving past a man they had been chatting to.

"What are you two doing here?" Hershel asked as Aurora caught up to them. "Where is Flora?"

"A very good question," Desmond said through gritted teeth.

"Excuse me, but we're currently searching for a lost child," the man Desmond had pushed aside growled.

Desmond glared at Hershel. "I hope he's referring to Flora."

"She wanted to be with you," Aurora explained.

"Oh…" Hershel muttered, touching his hat.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Luke cried. "Let's find her and Tom!" He and Aurora set off to check the front of the train, whispering to each other. Hershel excused himself from the man, Inspector Chelmey, and he and Desmond traipsed through the Dining Car.

Hershel admitted, "I thought Flora would rather stay with you than be dragged on an investigation."

"And yet, you brought Luke."

"If are implying I would pit Flora and Luke against each other, then you are highly mistaken. Luke simply has prior experience—"

"Oh, yes, the boy's life has only been endangered…" Desmond counted on his fingers. " _Five_ times during your adventures, mostly due to me."

"Exactly," Hershel stressed. "I can finally comprehend Clark and Brendas' concern for Luke."

"But they never prevented Luke from accompanying you," Desmond pointed out, his tone softening. "Leaving people behind isn't the answer."

Hershel didn't comment on the hypocrisy in his words. Instead, he wondered, "Have you faced similar troubles with Aurora?"

"All teenagers have troubles, Hershel."

Aurora was no exception. She had gone from a million-year-old Azran golem to a sixteen-year-old human girl. Her body had changed— leading to some conversations Desmond would rather not relive— but her nature remained the same. People still picked up on her accent, her 'eccentric' manner, and how she would occasionally space out. She was an ancient soul walking amongst her peers. She always would be.

"But you get used to it." Desmond held the seventh carriage door open for Hershel. "Being a father, I mean."

His brother let out a breath. "I hope so… and I hope Flora can forgive me—" He gasped as a girl dashed through the door, into his arms.

"I… I forgive you, Professor," she hiccupped. "Just please, don't leave me again."

Slowly, he stroked her head, pushing back her yellow scarf. "I won't… I give you my word, Flora."

Desmond smiled at the two of them, together again. However, he glanced down when he heard a shrill yap. There was a small poodle following Flora. "I see you've made a friend," he chuckled, crouching down to pet the dog.

"Yep! I found him running around the train."

"I wonder…" Hershel knelt down to slip a tiny shoe onto the poodle's paw. "A perfect fit. I think you've picked up our missing 'child', Flora."

They returned 'Tommykins' to his owner, the haughty woman from first class. Desmond could understand Inspector Chelmey's frustration.

Aurora and Luke were waiting for them back at Hershel's cabin. The pair had received a broken camera, which they rushed to show Flora.

"The train's conductor, Sammy Thunder, gave it to us," Aurora gushed. "He's a real life rock star!"

 _And so begins the teenage obsession._ With a sigh, Desmond sank into the cabin's settee. He gasped when he felt something nibbling on his hair.

"Remy, no!" Luke scolded, scooping the hamster up. "Desmond's hair isn't made of bread."

Flushing, Desmond fixed his ponytail. His hair did _not_ look like bread. Not anymore, anyway.

Desmond grumbled, "I'm going to skip the question of how you acquired a hamster. Tell me what clues you've gathered for your investigation."

So far, Hershel was no closer to finding the cause of Dr. Schrader's demise... or his potential killer. He hoped they would learn more when the train stopped in the village of Dropstone.

* * *

 ** _[[So, this has been sitting in my computer for who-knows-how-long. It was originally meant to be a long oneshot covering all of Desmond's thoughts during Pandora's Box. Hopefully, I'll be motivated to write more if this is in chapters.]]_**


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, Desmond found himself surrounded by bumpkins. He supposed Dropstone was made somewhat bearable with the village festival and its rich history.

Aurora, Flora and Luke were definitely enjoying themselves observing the stalls and the fairground games. As Desmond had the best aim, they begged him to win them prizes: A toy cow for Luke, a notebook for Aurora and a red bracelet for Flora.

Hershel smiled at their antics, but his mind was obviously occupied with the Elysian Box. They asked several villagers about the item in question; most of them were elders terrified by mere mentions of the supernatural. One old woman gave them a tea set for their troubles.

"Well," Hershel said brightly, "at least we have tea."

Desmond patted Hershel's shoulder, but it came across as awkward rather than comforting. He coughed as they made their way to the village hall, covered in balloons and bunting. "Dropstone is pleasantly quaint, but it can't compare with Stansbury."

"Stansbury?" Flora said.

Hershel smiled. "That's the village where Desmond and I attended school."

"Oh... Is it anything like St. Mystere?"

Desmond listened in; he still hadn't learned much about Flora's mysterious village.

Hershel simply admitted, "The residents of Stansbury were also fond of puzzles."

 _Not all of them,_ Desmond thought. Mira would make Randall run laps if he proposed a puzzle during fencing practice. Surprisingly, Anne took a liking to sliding puzzles and crosswords...

Desmond shook his head. Now wasn't the time for brooding. He needed to focus, to help Hershel—

"When she was a child, I used to read to her until she fell asleep."

 _Oh, for goodness' sake!_ Desmond whirled away from the sappy white-haired man. Someone caught his sleeve. He glanced at Aurora and sighed. "It's fine... I'm fine."

He put on a smile for Hershel and even cracked a joke as they approached a field filled with cow-shaped balloons. "I've never _herd_ of flying cows!"

"That's terrible even by Sycamore standards," Luke groaned.

"Did it put you in a bad _moooood,_ Luke?" Flora added. She giggled with Aurora.

"Make them stop, Professor!" Luke pouted at Hershel.

"That's enough, you three. You don't want to _milk_ it." Hershel chuckled (much to Luke's chagrin) and looked around. "It seems that they are still setting up for the competition."

"Can we see more of the village?" Flora requested, fiddling with her bracelet.

The five of them explored the surrounding fields, a farm and a village shop, run by a maid from the Anderson household. She chatted about Mr. Anderson and advised that they should talk to him, but they chose to avoid his mansion when they heard Inspector Chelmey was already there. (The last thing Desmond needed was a Scotland Yard official prying into his past.)

"Besides," Desmond said, "it sounds like Mr. Anderson has enough on his plate with his daughter."

They made it back in time for the livestock competition, but two farmers were having an argument.

"Looks like they're in a bit of a bo-bind," Desmond quipped. Luke shot him a sideways glance and went to question the cows on the issue. Meanwhile, the rest of them scoured the crowd for Mr. Anderson, who was supposed to be judging the entries. Flora spotted him; he resembled Mr. Beluga with his short stature, his dapper suit and his bowler hat, but their manners were worlds apart. Mr. Anderson was more than willing to answer their queries.

Unfortunately, he hadn't encountered the Elysian Box (or 'Pandora's Box' as he called it) himself. All he could tell them was that his mother-in-law, Sophia, was searching for it until she died. Why she was after the box, he never knew. Somehow, Desmond doubted she'd came back to haunt Dr. Schrader for the box. She was an incredible woman, according to Mr. Anderson, and through her sacrifices Dropstone had been able to flourish.

Hopefully, this village wouldn't suffer the same fate as Stansbury or Belmare…

When Mr. Anderson left to congratulate the competition winners, which were resolved thanks to Luke, Hershel suggested they return to the station.

"You go on ahead," Desmond told him. "There's something I just want to check." He hurried to the plaza before anyone could offer to accompany him.

The man who had been wailing about his lost loved one was gone, thankfully. Desmond stood in front of a monument Aurora had investigated earlier. At some point, the fountain had been turned on. He splashed cold water across his face and stared at his reflection.

This had to stop.

How could he survive when every turn they took, every soul they met, reminded him of _them?_ The family he'd lost rarely strayed from his thoughts, but never had he felt so overwhelmed.

 _Just get through this trip,_ Desmond told himself, _for Hershel's sake._

Hershel and the others would be worried if Desmond kept them waiting.

Taking a deep breath, Desmond wandered back to the station. As he was passing the stalls, however, he noticed some commotion— an elderly man had slipped on a red bead, exactly like one of the ones from Flora's bracelet. In fact, there were several discarded beads...

Desmond followed the trail of beads, picking them up as he went through the village. If Flora had dropped them, they would be able to reassemble her bracelet.

But why would Flora come behind this barn, of all places?

That was when he saw the man in purple, carrying a large sack.

"Just a bag of flower," the man grunted. "Now buzz off. I'm busy—" He stiffened as there was weak cry from the sack.

"H-help..."

Desmond kicked the man's legs out from beneath him and caught the sack. He pulled the poor girl free. "Flora, are you alright?"

"Des...mond?" she mumbled. She blinked at him dozily.

"I've got you." He scooped her up in his arms and scowled her kidnapper. The brute deserved a good beating, but he needed to get Flora to safety.

"Hold it, Descole!" Desmond froze at the man's shout. "Yeah, I know who you really are. To think, I once respected your disguises and your inventions, but now you're working with Layton!"

"Stay away from my family," Desmond growled, "or you'll wish you were dealing with Jean Descole." Holding Flora close, he ran from the barn.

Hershel, Luke and Aurora were waiting anxiously for them at the station plaza.

"Desmond! What happened?"

Gently but urgently, he passed Flora to Hershel. "I'll explain on the train."

* * *

"That sounds like Don Paolo," Luke exclaimed after hearing Desmond's description of the man. "We had a nasty time off him in St. Mystere!"

"Was he after Flora back then?" Aurora looked at Flora, curled up on the sofa across from them. Desmond had deduced that she was under the effect of chloroform.

Hershel shook his head. "Don Paolo was only interested in stealing St. Mystere's machinery. He didn't show any hostility towards Flora, until we found her..." Hershel frowned and rested his hand on Flora's head.

"Did you ever cross paths with him before you visited St. Mystere?" Aurora wondered.

"I don't recall doing so... but he seems to truly resent me."

"He recognized me as Descole," Desmond revealed in a low voice. "Could he be affiliated with Targent? A rogue agent, perhaps?"

Luke traded a glance with Remi, perched on his shoulder. "He did have a flying machine..."

Hershel stood up slowly so he didn't disturb Flora. "I'm going to do a quick search of the train."

Desmond followed him out of the cabin for a moment, closing the door behind them.

"Please stay and watch over the children," Hershel intoned.

"They're barely children anymore," Desmond reminded him. "Flora will want to see you when she wakes up. Let me go in your place—"

"You need to rest as well," Hershel pointed out. "I won't be long and Flora won't be alone."

Sighing, Desmond went back inside their cabin. He was met with Luke and Auroras' concerned stares.

"Will the professor be okay on his own?" Luke said.

"Of course," Desmond replied, returning to seat. He pointed to Luke's hamster. "In the meantime, let's devise a new workout routine for your little friend."

They had just finished setting up Remi's exercise course— an apple, a house and a torch— when suddenly, the room went dark.

Flora was awoken by Luke and Auroras' cries. "P-professor?"

There was a squeak, a tap and the torch was turned on.

"Well done, Remi!" Luke crowed.

Desmond picked up the torch, shining it over Flora's trembling form. "Don't worry, we're here." He peered out the window. "We've just entered a tunnel… and it appears there's been a blackout."

Aurora took Flora's hand and said, "Surely, there can't be a problem with the train after they repaired it..."

"You're right." This was no accident. Desmond threw open the cabin door. He cast the torch up and down the carriage.

"Is the professor out there?" Flora asked.

"I can't see him, but we're going to find him." Desmond herded them through the train, hunting for Hershel. The restaurant, the kitchen and the carriage halls were all deserted. Was this Don Paolo's doing...?

Aurora let out a gasp. Desmond brandished the torch in her direction.

"Please excuse me! I can barely see where I'm going..."

Don Paolo sounded oddly polite. Actually, it was a young woman with purple hair who had bumped into Aurora. She smiled apologetically and continued past them.

"Katia?" Luke said. The woman paused. "Have you seen our friend, the professor?"

"He's wearing a top hat and a black jacket," Flora chipped in desperately. "We can't find him anywhere."

Katia was thoughtful for a moment. "If you haven't seen him, there's only one place he can be. Come with me, quickly."

She led them to the third carriage, but stopped when they reached a locked door.

"It's a puzzle lock," Flora explained, "like some of the ones used in St. Mystere." She rearranged the symbols on the door and it slid open.

"Wait for us, Flora," Desmond said. He turned to Katia as they ventured through the noticeably grander carriage. "This is the deluxe carriage, isn't it?"

"Yes," Katia whispered. "People say this part of the Molentary Express goes to a phantom town-"

They heard a cabin door roll open and Flora cry out with relief, "I think he's in here!"

Hershel was sound asleep on a sofa. If this was Don Paolo's handiwork, why had he so carelessly left Hershel for them to find? Desmond entered the room, but he was hit by a floral scent, strong enough to make his eyes itch. He rubbed his eyes with a yawn—

Oh no.

"Don't come in," he warned, turning to the others in the doorway. Aurora, Flora, Luke and Katia had vanished. In their place was a woman with piercing black eyes.

 _"Going somewhere?"_ she hissed.


	3. Chapter 3

Her voice called to him. _"Desmond…"_

"Desmond?" Hershel was the one who him shook awake.

He jolted upright, his gaze darting to the cabin doorway where Flora, Luke and Aurora were jumbled. "Where is she?" he mumbled.

"Who? Katia?" Luke yawned, looking around with Remi still dozing on his shoulder. Desmond shook his head hazily.

"You were calling for someone– that's what woke us all up," Flora informed him. "Were you dreaming?" Again, Desmond shook his head. He never dreamed.

"I had a weird dream," Luke chatted as Hershel helped Desmond to his feet. "While we were in the tunnel, I saw part of the Molentary Express switch tracks—"

"That's right!" Desmond threw off his brother's steadying hand. He glared at Hershel. "Did you sneak into the deluxe carriage, knowing full well it would take you to the phantom town, while we would go to Luxenbelle?"

"Of course that wasn't my intention," Hershel insisted. He glanced guiltily at the floor. "I wanted to inform you all of my findings… when I fell asleep."

Flora assured him, "We believe you—"

"FOOOOLSENSE!"

Desmond gasped as the train's conductor danced past the cabin. "You there!" he shouted, shoving past the dazed Aurora to get into the hall. "Did you see a woman out here?"

The conductor stopped mid-scream and shrugged. "You mean that purple-haired chick? She just exited the train. Now if you'll 'scuse me, I've gotta help my uncle." He jogged away before Desmond could protest. With a huff, Desmond drew back into the cabin. He heard Hershel hum.

"It seems we've reached our destination: Folsense."

Desmond frowned, firstly at Hershel and then at the window. Why was it so dark outside? They couldn't possibly still be in the tunnel… He slid the window open and stuck his head out, savouring the rush of cold air. Yes, he was definitely alert now. He wasn't imagining the full moon in the night sky, when it had been broad daylight what felt like an hour ago, or the train pulling into a dreary station.

"This place is spooky!" Flora clung to Hershel's sleeve as they stepped off the train.

Luke quivered. "Y-yeah." He tried to catch Aurora's hand, but she was fixated on one of the many pictures smothering the station's walls. Luke wondered, "Are these pictures of the town?"

"Not all of them…" Desmond squinted at a rural-scene of four horses, somehow finding it familiar.

"Desmond," Hershel prompted, "we'd best press on."

"Best not to leave anyone behind," Desmond agreed, a tad sarcastically.

As they crept through a pair of creaky doors, Desmond suddenly felt dizzy. Was he… dreaming again? No, the others appeared to experience similar effects.

"What was that?" Luke cried.

Hershel rushed through a single door before them. He was swallowed by of kaleidoscope of light.

"HERSHEL! Will you STOP running off without us…!" Desmond's shout faded when he saw what had manifested in front of their eyes. A town, adorned in fluorescent lights. (It was more of an eyesore than Monte d'Or.)

There was barely time to be surprised before a second wave of vertigo struck them. Turning, they saw the station was now lit up like the rest of the town.

"It… It can't be!" Aurora gasped, staring up at the station. She was paler than when they pulled her from the ice in Froenborg. Luke and Flora were also shocked by the appearance of the town, but not like this.

Desmond looked from her to the roof of the station. "Is something wrong, Aurora?"

"I saw— I thought I saw…" She bit her lip.

"It's okay…" Flora petted her back. "What did you see?"

"Perhaps we should get you to a hotel," Desmond intervened.

The hotel they found was rather lacklustre compared to its neighbouring establishments. (Even Alphonse Dalston would have turned his nose up at the place!) Aurora was not complaining, however. She was curled up on the bed, her hands clasped over her heart.

Hershel, Flora and even Luke left the room, so that Desmond could speak with her privately.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Not right now, thank you. I just need some rest…" Wearily, warily, she gazed out of the window behind the bed.

Desmond went to shut the curtains. "If there is something— anything— bothering you, you can talk to me about it."

"I know, Professor."

Though he didn't want to pressure her, he paused at the door. "I've been feeling a bit under the weather myself lately and… seeing strange things. I don't know whether it's the town playing tricks on us or not, but I'm going to get to the bottom of it."

"How's Aurora?" Luke asked when he was outside.

"Tired." It wasn't a lie.

Desmond opted to stay at the hotel while Hershel, Flora and Luke gathered information around town. He needed to watch over Aurora, especially if Don Paolo was still lurking around. Aside from this, Desmond didn't feel he was currently in the right mindset to assist Hershel. Distressing as it must have been for Aurora, he took some small comfort in knowing he wasn't the only one suffering from these dreams.

Was that what they really were— 'dreams'? He couldn't resist inquiring to the hotel clerk if any other guests had checked in recently.

"You'll have to be more specific than that," the clerk said. "Can you give me a name or a description?"

"Last name: Sharpace," Desmond replied. Then he realised that if there was the slightest hope Mira was alive, she would have kept her name hidden. "A tall woman, with a dark complexion and eyes that can pierce you where you stand." (If it wasn't Mira, could it be a relative of hers?)

The clerk denied ever meeting such a woman and wondered wryly if Desmond had seen a ghost.

"Don't be ridiculous," Desmond snapped. He would rather believe the impossible notion that she had survived after all these years.

Shrugging, the clerk explained that Folsense was famous for its ghost sightings, along with the vampire living at Herzen Castle.

Desmond could confirm the existence of mechanical mummies, a giant manatee, a reborn Ambrosian queen, and an ancient civilization responsible for creating sentient beings. But he was certain that ghosts and vampires were nothing more than the superstitions of a desperate town. Could one of the residents be behind the terrors he and Aurora had experienced?

He was about to share his theories with Aurora, when Inspector Chelmey stomped into the hotel. His constable meekly trailed in after him.

Chelmey was griping about a bulldog. Despite Desmond's efforts to keep a straight face, the man rounded on him.

"Think that's funny, do you?"

"Hardly."

Chelmey leered at him. "What do you know about _this_ box—?" He dug around in his coat pocket, but cursed when he pulled out the scrap of a photo. "That blooming mongrel...!"

"I take it you're referring to the Elysian Box," Desmond guessed.

 _"Aha!_ So, you're aware of its true name-"

"You'll recall that my brother and I have been investigating the box as well. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must check on my daughter-"

"One— one minute, please, Sir," the constable halted him. "Might you be the brother of Hershel Layton?"

"Desmond Sycamore, yes..."

The constable looked at Chelmey. "Didn't Superintendent Grosky warn us to keep an eye on Hershel Layton's brother? We received word from headquarters a little while ago."

Desmond retained a blank expression. "What?" Since Bronev's arrest, he had been on civil terms with Grosky.

"Yes, just what are you talking about, Barton?" Chelmey growled. "You neglected to mention this earlier."

"B-begging your pardon, Inspector. I didn't want to raise the suspicions of our criminal here-" Barton pointed at Desmond. _"—Jean Descole!"_

"That's a heavy accusation to make, Barton, but I suppose we can't take any chances." Before Desmond could protest, Chelmey had him in handcuffs. "Desmond Sycamore, I'm arresting you under the suspicion of being Jean Descole! Not only for your previous crimes, but for the murder of Andrew Schrader."

Any dramatic attempts of escape would only cement Chelmey's allegations.

"I would _never,_ " Desmond simply protested. "Dr. Schrader was my brother's _mentor—"_

"Do you have an alibi from the time of the murder?"

"Y-yes, he does!" Aurora flew down the lobby's stairs, frowning. The pang of guilt Desmond felt for disturbing her was eclipsed by his pride. "He was at home with me when Professor Layton discovered Dr. Schrader's body."

"In that case, we'll hear what Layton has to say," Chelmey decided. He handcuffed Desmond to himself and they waited until Hershel, Luke and Flora returned.

Desmond offered his brother an apologetic look. (Perhaps he should have continued the investigation without him after all.) However, Hershel was adamant Chelmey's photo would lead them to the Elysian Box— and the true culprit.

He and the teenagers, including Aurora, ventured out again to retrieve the missing photo pieces.

Desmond had no choice but to sit tight with the police officers. To his relief, the hotel clerk came to provide them with some tea and biscuits. Chelmey grabbed a fistful of biscuits, but Barton declined. The inspector proceeded to interrogate Desmond through a mouthful of crumbs about Misthallery, Ambrosia, and other locations linked to the Azran and Descole.

"Of course I've studied remnants of the Azran," Desmond huffed. "I am an archaeologist."

Barton squeaked, "So was Dr. Schrader—"

"What is the meaning of this?" Mr. Beluga marched into the lobby, followed by Sammy Thunder and Katia.

"Professor Layton asked us all to meet here," Katia clarified. She approached Desmond, holding a hand across her chest. "I wanted to apologize for leaving you on the train earlier. There's someone I have to find…" (Was she chasing after visions as well?)

Chelmey stood between her and Desmond. "No one is going anywhere until we've gotten to the bottom of this case!"

"Quite right." Hershel swept inside. He gave Desmond a confident smile. "But first, I think we've all earned a cup of tea."

Five minutes later, everyone was sitting down, peering at the photo of the Elysian Box exhibited by Luke. Still, the central piece of the photo was absent.

 _"That's it!"_ Beluga hissed, elbowing Sammy. "The Herzen family emblem!"

Hershel gestured from the photo to his brother. "Desmond, what do you make of its design?"

Desmond offered, "It resembles a toadstool—?"

"Looks like a frog to me," Chelmey grunted.

"I'd say it's more along the lines of a goat," Barton piped up.

"Don't patronize me, Barton!"

"No, please do elaborate, Barton," Hershel said airily. "The box's emblem indeed depicts a goat, but we are missing the photo scrap containing its eyes."

Aurora glared icily at Barton. "Most people would confuse the emblem for a frog… You, however, were certain it's a goat." Barton gulped.

"You must've seen the real box before," Luke added.

Hershel inquired, "Who are you really?"

Desmond shouldn't have been surprised (or slightly impressed) when Don Paolo discarded his disguise.

"Curse you, Layton! And you, _Descole—"_

He was cut off by Flora. "You _brute_ — trying to pin this on my uncle!" She threw Hershel's tea over him.

"YOOOWWW!"

Sammy winced. "Oooh, _burn."_

Chelmey demanded through barred teeth, "What have you done with Barton?"

Don Paolo shook the scalding wet sleeves of his coat, stamping his feet. "Don't think you've won! I'm closer than ever to unlocking the box's secret, and the Herzen treasure…"

"ANSWER ME!" Chelmey took a step towards the villain, only to recall he was still cuffed to Desmond. "HE'S GOING TO GET AWAY!"

"Don't you have the key?" Desmond drawled.

Fuming, Chelmey removed the handcuffs and jabbed a finger at him. "This isn't over, Sycamore." He charged out after Don Paolo.

Desmond rubbed his wrists with a sigh. "Thank you for proving my innocence…" (At least, when it came to Dr. Schrader's death.) Aurora rushed over to hug him.

"Don Paolo was behind everything after all," Luke said. "Poor Dr. Schrader… and Barton…"

"I have no doubt Inspector Chelmey will find him, safe and sound," Layton assured them.

"Look at what Don Paolo dropped!" Flora stooped to pick up none other than the Elysian Box. "I wonder how it fit in his pocket?"

Mr. Beluga was positive the box belonged to him, despite the complaints of Sammy and the hotel clerk. Katia hovered next to the three of them as they argued, looking hopefully at Hershel.

"I can't believe you nearly got taken away… over some treasure," Aurora whispered, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry for the stress it must have caused you," Desmond soothed her. "Are you feeling better now?"

"I didn't… _see_ anything when we went out searching for the photograph pieces." She squeezed her eyes shut. "I was mostly frightened of what you would think. I still am…"

"I would never think badly of you, Aurora." After everything he— _Descole_ had done, she was the light of his life. "Can you please tell me what it was?"

"A... a golem."


End file.
